1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard device and an electronic module thereof, and more specifically, to a keyboard device with a liquid expelling function and an electronic module thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a conventional personal computer, a keyboard has become an indispensable device for inputting words, symbols, or numbers. Furthermore, a keyboard is also an essential device for input operations of a conventional consumer electronic product or a large industrial machining apparatus.
However, if a user splashes liquid (e.g. water or drinks) on the keyboard accidentally during use of the keyboard, the liquid may flow into the keyboard. At this time, if the liquid can not be expelled out of the keyboard quickly, short circuit of electronic components (e.g. a membrane) in the keyboard may occur when the liquid contacts the electronic components. Furthermore, the problem that the liquid keeps accumulating in the keyboard may cause more serious damage to the keyboard, so as to influence life of the keyboard.